


Gifts

by Musyc



Category: Friends
Genre: 5 Things, Christmas, Community: fan_flashworks, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Humor, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe's shopping list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Ross**  
Dinosaurs  
Wedding ring catalog  
Divorce lawyer

 **Monica**  
Small sponges  
Large sponges  
Rubber gloves  
 _Sponges_

 **Rachel**  
Gift certificates

 **Chandler**  
Calculator?  
Briefcase?  
Note to self: find out what Chandler does.

 **Joey**  
Condoms  
Condoms  
Condoms  
Pizza  
Condoms


End file.
